Perception (Skill)
Perception (Wis) Use this skill to perceive threats as well as your surroundings. The distance between you and whatever you’re trying to perceive affects your Perception check, as do solid barriers and concealment. Avoid Surprise: A Perception check made at the start of a battle determines whether or not you are surprised (see Surprise, page 149). A Perception check made to avoid surprise is a reaction. Eavesdrop: A DC 10 Perception check allows you to eavesdrop on a conversation. You must be able to understand the language being spoken. The DC increases to 15 in relatively noisy areas (such as a cantina) or 25 in particularly loud areas (such as a droid factory). Eavesdropping on a conversation is a standard action. Hear Distant or Ambient Noises: A DC 10 perception check allows you to detect and identify distant or ambient noises. Actively listening for distant or ambient noises is a standard action. Notice Targets: A Perception check lets you hear or spot other targets or detect someone or something sneaking up on you from behind. If the target is actively attempting to remain undetected, you Perception check is opposed by the target’s Stealth check. If the target is not making any special effort to avoid detection, the perception check DC is determined by the target’s size: Colossal, DC -15; Gargantuan, DC -10; Huge, DC -5; Large, DC 0; Medium, DC 5; Small, DC 10; Tiny, DC 15; Diminutive, DC 20; Fine, DC 25. For every 10 squares of distance between you and the target, you take a -5 penalty on your Perception check. You also take a -5 penalty if the target has concealment or cover, or a -10 penalty if it has total concealment or total cover. Detecting a target that enters your line of sight is a reaction. Actively looking or listening for hidden enemies (including those to whom you do not have a line of sight) is a standard action. You can also notice if a character has a concealed weapons or objects. Make a Perception check opposed by the target’s Stealth check result. If you win the opposed check, you notice the concealed object. If you win the opposed check, you notice the concealed object. If you win the opposed check by 5 or more, you can tell what kind of object is concealed (for example, distinguishing a blaster from a datapad). Search: You can carefully examine a 1-square or a 1-cubic-meter volume of goods as a full-round action. A DC 15 Perception check allows you to find clues, hidden compartments, secret doors, traps, irregularities, and other details not readily apparent within that area. The GM may increase the DC for especially obscure well-hidden features. You can also search a character for concealed weapons or objects. Make a Perception check opposed by the target’s Stealth check result. If you win the opposed check, you find the concealed object. You receive a +10 circumstance bonus on your Perception check if you physically touch the target to search for concealed items; this requires a full-round action and can only be used on a willing, pinned, or helpless target. Sense Deception: You can use Perception to see through deceptive appearances made using the Deception skill. If your Perception check meets or exceeds the result of the Deception check, you realize that you’re being deceived. Your Perception check to sense the deception is a reaction. Sense Influence: Make a Perception check to determine whether someone is under the influence of a mind-affecting Force power or other method of coercion (assuming the effect isn’t obvious). This requires a full-round action and a successful DC 20 check. Retry: You can make a Perception check every time you have the opportunity to notice something as a reaction. As a swift action, you may attempt to see or hear something that you failed (or believe you failed) to notice previously. Special: You can take 10 or take 20 when making a Perception check. Taking 20 means you spend 2 minutes attempting to notice something that may or may not be there.